Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas
.]] The soundtrack of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which is set in 1992 in the West Coast state of San Andreas, is made up of in-game radio stations which play a variety of music from various genres. In addition to contemporary 1990s music, it also includes music from the 1950s, 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. For the first time in the game series, all the songs are licensed, the complete opposite of ''GTA 1. Althought most vehicles in the game can tune in the radio, some, such as emergency vehicles, play a police radio track instead, and others, such as bicycles and tractors, are not equipped with radioes. Instead of playing the radios using the mechanics of the previous games (that is, having a single file looped and thus playing the songs, commentary and commercials always in the same order), GTA San Andreas introduced a different mechanic of playing the radios: the game itself randomizes the playlist, DJ commentary during and between songs, and other aspects such as weather reports. Some stations, most notably WCTR, changes its programming as the game progresses, sometimes reflecting events within the game or subplots occurring within the radio programming. Even the police radio track changes towards the latter part of the game, when the riots occurs. The radio stations that the player can listen to in GTA San Andreas are as follows: * Playback FM - Classic East Coast Hip Hop * K-Rose - Classic Country * K-DST - Classic Rock * Bounce FM - Funk, Disco, Soul, R&B * SF-UR - House * Radio Los Santos - West Coast Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap * Radio X - Alternative Rock, Grunge * CSR 103.9 - New Jack Swing, Contemporary Soul, Pop, Boy Band * K-JAH West - Reggae, Dub, Dancehall * Master Sounds 98.3 - Rare Groove, Classic Funk, Classic Soul * WCTR - Talk Radio In addition to the in-game radio stations, in the PC, Xbox and iOS platforms the players can play their own music on a custom radio station. The songs will be played on the "User Track Player" on the PC and Xbox versions and on the "Mixtape" on the iOS version. An extensive 8-CD Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Official Soundtrack Box Set was released containing music from the game's radio stations, while a smaller 2-CD compilation set was also released. On 26 October 2014, GTA San Andreas was re-released as a download for the Xbox 360 to celebrate the game's 10th anniversary. However, over the years the licenses for some of the songs expired, and thus some of the songs were excluded from the re-release. Radio stations :The songs are listed in the same order as they appear in the game manual. :* - This song is missing from the re-released versions of the game. Playback FM Playback FM is hosted by Forth Right MC and plays classic east coast hip hop. * & DJ Polo - " " (1989) * - "Warm It Up, Kane" (1989) * - "The Godfather" (1987) * - " " (1990) * - " " (1988) * - " " (1987) * - " " (1987) * - " " (1988) * - "B.Y.S." (1992) * - "The Vapors" (1988) * - "Brand Nubian" (1989) * - "Critical Beatdown" (1988) * File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Full radio K-Rose K-Rose is a classic country station, hosted by Mary-Beth Maybell, and broadcasting from Bone County. * - " " (1970) * and - " " (1973) * - " " (1951) * - " " (1981) * - "New York City" (1970) * - " " (1975) * - " " (1987) * - " " (1962) * - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" (1957) *Statler Brothers - " " (1970) * - " " (1999) * - " " (1975) * - " " (1975) * - " " (1987) * - " " (1980) File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose (Rev. 1) Full radio K-DST K-DST ("The Dust") is a classic rock radio station, hosted by Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith, and broadcasting from Los Santos. * - " " (1975) * - " " (1969) * - " " (1977) * - " " (1974) * - " " (1978) * - " " (1981) * - " " (1989) * * - " " (1972) * * - "Get Down to It" (1973) * - " " (1974) * - " " (1973) * - " " (1971) * - " " (1982) * - " " (1976) * - "Somebody Up There Likes Me" (1975) * - " " (1977) * - " " (1982) File:GTA San Andreas - K-DST (Rev. 1) Full radio Bounce FM Bounce FM is hosted by The Funktipus and plays funk, disco, soul and R&B. * - " " (1982) * - "Yum Yum (Gimme Some)" (1975) * * - " " (1982) * * - " " (1973) * - " " (1986) * - "Love Is The Message" (1973) * - "Odyssey" (1980) *Roy Ayers - "Running Away" (1977) * * - " " (1975) * - "Between The Sheets" (1983) * - "I Can Make You Dance" (1983) * - " " (1983) * and The Street People - " " (1982) * - " " (1982) *Ohio Players - " " (1972) * - "Twilight" (1985) * - " " (1980) File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Full radio SF-UR San Fierro Underground Radio (SF-UR) is a San Fierro-based house music station hosted by Hans Oberlander. * feat. Anthony Thomas - "Promised Land" (1988) * - " " (1989) * - " " (1988) * feat. Jamie Principle - " " (1986) * - " " (1988) *Cultural Vibe - "Ma Foom Bey" (1986) * - "Make My Body Rock" (1988) * - "Someday" (1987) *Nightwriters - "Let The Music Use You" (1987) * - (1988) * - "Move Your Body" (1986) * - " " (1988) *The Project - "Weekend" (1988) *Fallout - "The Morning After (Sunrise Mix)" (1987) * - "I'll Be Your Friend" (1991) * - "I Need A Rhythm" (1989) File:GTA San Andreas - SF-UR Full radio Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos is hosted by Julio G, broadcasts from Los Santos, and plays contemporary west coast hip hop and gangsta rap. * (feat. Pogo) - " " (1991) * * - " " (1992) * (feat. ) - " " (1992) * - " " (1990) * - " " (1991) * (feat. ) - " " (1992) *Kid Frost - " " (1990) * - " " (1991) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & ) - " " (1992) * - " " (1989) *N.W.A. - " " (1988) * *Ice Cube - " " (1992) * - " " (1988) * - " " (1990) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - " " (1992) * (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" (1992) File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Full radio Radio X Radio X is hosted by Sage and plays alternative rock and grunge. * - " " (1991) * - " " (1989) * - " " (1992) * - " " (1988) * - " " (1988) * - "Movin' on Up" (1991) * - " " (1987) * - " " (1992) * - " " (1991) * * - " " (1991) * - " " (1992) * * - " " (1990) * - "Fools Gold" (1989) * - " " (1992) * - " " (1992) File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Full radio CSR 103.9 Contemporary Soul Radio 103.9 (CSR) is hosted by Phillip "PM" Michaels, broadcasts from San Fierro, and plays new jack swing, contemporary soul, pop and boy band music. * - " " (1992) * - " " (1989) * - " " (1990) * - " " (1990) * - " " (1990) * - "Groove Me" (1988) * - " " (1992) * - " " (1991) * -" " (1990) * - " " (1990) * - " " (1988) * - " " (1988) * - " " (1992) File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Full radio K-JAH West K-JAH West is hosted by Marshall Peters & Johnny Lawton and plays reggae, dub and dancehall music. *Black Harmony - " " (1979) * *Blood Sisters - " " (1979) * * - "Wicked Inna Bed" (1990) * - "Batty Rider" (1992) * - " " (1975) * - "Revolution" (1983) * - " " (1979) * - "Sidewalk Killer" (1972) * - "Funky Kingston" (1973) * - " " (1976) *Toots & The Maytals - " " (1969) * - "Bam Bam" (1992) * - "Here I Come" (1984) *Reggie Stepper - "Drum Pan Sound" (1990) * - " " (1986) * & - " " (1976) File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West (Rev. 1) Full radio Master Sounds 98.3 Master Sounds 98.3 is hosted by Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson and plays rare groove, classic funk and classic soul music. * - " " (1970) * * & The Macks - " " (1974) * - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" (1976) * - " " (1970) * - " " (1974) * - " " (1962) * - "Rock Creek Park" (1975) * * - " " (1971) * - " " (1974) * * - "Rock Me Again And Again" (1974) *Maceo & The Macks - " " (1973) *Bobby Byrd - " " (1971) *James Brown - " " (1973) * *Lyn Collins - " " (1972) * - " " (1970) * * - " " (1975) * - " " (1965) * & Free Soul - "So Much Trouble In My Mind" (1972) File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Full radio WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, abbreviated as WCTR, is a talk radio station broadcasting from Los Santos. * WCTR News: Hosted by Lianne Forget with Richard Burns, which features up-to-date news in the San Andreas state. * The Tight End Zone: Sports program hosted by Derrick Thackery. * The Wild Traveler: Travel program hosted by James Pedeaston. * Entertaining America: Entertainment program featuring various guests, hosted by Billy Dexter and, after his on-air death, by Lazlow. * Gardening with Maurice: Gardening show hosted by Maurice. * I Say/You Say: Political debate show hosted by a husband-and-wife liberal-and-conservative team of Peyton Phillips and Mary Phillips. * Lonely Hearts: Relationship advice program hosted by Christy MacIntyre and, after he hijacks her show, by Fernando Martinez. * Area 53: A " " spoof hosted by Marvin Trill. Various intros, outros and comments are delivered by Barbara Fox. File:GTA San Andreas - WCTR Full radio User Track Player/Mixtape GTA San Andreas allows players to play their songs in the PC, Xbox and iOS ports of the game. This custom radio station is named "User Track Player" in the PC and Xbox ports, and "Mixtape" in the iOS port. "User Track Player" only supports .ogg and .mp3 music formats (as well as shortcuts to those types of files). Contrary to previous custom stations in the series, "User Track Player" offers various options of playing the music files: in sequential order, on random, or within a rudimentary radio station that only plays commercials between music tracks. Players are also allowed to immediately skip to the next track if the station is not set as a radio station. Inserting custom music into "User Track Player" consists of placing music files in a "User Tracks" folder, located in its GTA "User Files" folders within My Documents. To ensure recently inserted tracks are sure to be played, GTA San Andreas requires the players "scan" the music folder using the audio options for new music tracks. "Mixtape" requires the player to create an iTunes playlist on their iOS device named "GTASA", and add songs to that playlist. After that's been done, they must start up the game, be in any normal vehicle, and keep changing the radio station until they reach "Tape Deck", which is between "Radio Off" and WCTR. Other songs The following song wasn't included in the game, but as a bonus track in the 2-CD soundtrack compilation : * - " " (2004) Commercials Commercials in GTA San Andreas are a gigantic expansion from the previous game, the huge amount of fictional products that are advertized in San Andreas dwarfes anything that Rockstar had made until that point. Running time for San Andreas commercials is just a couple of minutes shorter than that of GTA V (and with the added value of doing it 9 years ahead of its time). Due to the brand new randomizing mechanics of radios in San Andreas, any radio could play any commercials in any order. As San Andreas is set in an earlier era, the commercials follow the model set by the commercials of GTA Vice City and depicts the media trends, relevant topics and general atmosphere of the early '90s. Some examples of commercials in GTA San Andreas are: "Grin" (a pill to help cure anxiety, depression, and the lack of confidence that comes with raising a family at the suburbs; consuming it is completely safe, "after all, what could be wrong about a pill that makes you feel better all of the time?"), "Starfish Resort and Casino" (referencing humorously the '90s obsession with "family friendly" casinos, this is a casino where kids can bet, gain money by making lapdances and selling their organs, "this kind of fun should be illegal!") and "Dreamakers" (referencing the arrival in the '90s of many immigrants from ex-communist countries, it offers a start of a career in Vinewood; women that "are only attractive but can hardly read or act will have to sleep their way to the top", and men that "are fat, boring, and have no ideas of their own are perfect, why not be movie producers!") Non Selectable Radio Stations There is one station that can be seen advertised on billboards throughout the state. However, it is not available for selection at any time during the game and has no songs or DJs associated with it Dopealicious FM. It is not clear whether the station was originally intended to be ‘real’ stations but dropped during the development of the game, or if was simply designed to sit alongside other fake brands advertised in the game. Another possible non-selectable station is Hi K69, which is a radio transmitter building located in Fort Carson. DopealiciousFM-GTASA-logo.png|The logo for Dopealicious FM. HIK69RadioStation-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The headquaters building for the Hi K69 Radio Station. Videos File:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) File:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 2 (Rev. 1) File:GTA San Andreas - All radio stations Part 3 Trivia * The number of new songs in this soundtrack is 155. * The year with the most songs is 1992, with 18 songs. * All the songs in GTA San Andreas are licensed content, in what is the first time in the GTA series that such a case happens. It is effectively the complete opposite of what happened in GTA 1, where all the songs were original creations made specifically for the game. * Unlike the previous games in the series, which had soundtracks that leaned heavily towards a particular period, the soundtrack of GTA San Andreas is evenly distributed across various decades (and genres). * This is the first time in the series where a dynamic and randomised radio mechanic is used, with interchangeable songs, DJ commentary and commercials. Until then, radios in the GTA series were a single file that looped endlessly (and thus it always played the songs, chat and commercials in the same order). This kind of feature wouldn't return until GTA IV. ** This is also the only game in the entire series where every radio station is dynamic. The radio selections of HD Universe games often make usage of a mixture of looped and dynamic stations. * Some of the DJs will provide weather forecasts and warnings on air. However, they never mention the sandstorms in Tierra Robada/Bone County/Las Venturas area. * DJs also broadcast news when important plot points in the game occur. * The police radio track will change drastically when the player reaches the point of the game where the riots happens: screams, gunshots, alarms, crashes and a loud murmur can be heard over the police radio. * GTA creator Dan Houser can be heard in a commercial, he is the guy with the British accent that advertises his agency of children-spanking nannies. * Many songs in the game are sampled by other songs, both in this game and other games in the series. * The only song that is anachronistic given the 1992 setting is 's " " (1999). * When staying idle for a long time, sometimes Carl may be heard singing or humming some songs that appear on the game's radio stations: ** - "Warm It Up, Kane" ** (feat. ) - " " ** - " " ** - " " ** - "Move Your Body" ** - " " ** - " " ** - " " ** - "Rock Me Again And Again" ** Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - " " ** - " " ** - " " ***Interestingly, with some of these songs being removed from the mobile and remastered versions of the game, CJ will continue to sing those songs among the ones that remained. * The only stations to retain their full tracklist following the re-release of the game are K-Rose, SF-UR and CSR 103.9. See also *Radio Stations in GTA 1 *Radio Stations in GTA London *Radio Stations in GTA 2 *Radio Stations in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City *Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars *Radio Stations in GTA V fr:Stations de Radio dans GTA San Andreas ru:Радиостанции в GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations